Staring
by animeluver4tori
Summary: Prussia is easily bored, ecspecially at meetings. So what happens when he decides to start staring at Canada? Yaoi, Smut, Cursing, the norm, but longer than my other three. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**HI! I finally finished this story, so even though I'll be spreading it out over the course of a couple of days (or a week or two... I haven't cut it up yet), fear not it's completely finished, I just want to touch it up~ I have been working on this for at least six months, but I kept scraping it, because I LOVE PrussiaxCanada, my favorite Hetalia couple if i absolutely _must_ pick, so I wanted it to be really, _really_, good. I've mostly written just straight smut for Hetalia, but this is a little deeper, thankfully. I hope you enjoy it~ Side note: this story comes before either of the other two that I've written, just BTW**

**Warnings: Yaoi, and cursing, smut, and all that other good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Hetalia, but if I did this would be a good example of what it would be like~**

* * *

><p>His skin seemed translucent in the moonlight, his red eyes stood out under his sliver-white bangs. I was amazed that this man saw me, <em>me<em>. Not my loud mouth brother, not through me, he actually saw me. And I wanted to be seen by eyes like his.

* * *

><p>Some may be wondering why I, the awesome Prussia, am attending yet another boring meeting, and I'm wondering the same thing at the moment. I mean I <em>know<em> it's because West and I are working under the impression that both halves of the country have to be actively involved in their country in order to survive (like the Italy twins) so I have to attend the dumb meetings, I'm not stupid. But during the actual meetings I'm not exactly sure why I have to be present at all. Disappearing would not be awesome though, so maybe I should be paying attention….

Nah…

* * *

><p>Some may be wondering why I even bother attending the meetings, Germany (the moderator for most if not all the discussions) never calls on me, or acknowledges my existence, and today I'm wondering the same thing. I try not to let it get me down, but maple, sometimes I just get so mad I could scream. But I don't, and I can't, so I just sigh and listen to every other country get their turn (or turns as in Alfred's case) to talk about whatever subject we're on next. Maybe I'll just skip out on the closing discussions tomorrow.<p>

I'll probably end up going, I always do.

* * *

><p><strong>In comming chapters there will be translations down here, feel free to correct me if google fails me in translating what I want to say. Thank you~<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, into the actual part of the story now. And um the meetings are numbered from the first time he started stal-I mean staring at Canada, which was about two ore three meetings after the prolouge. No I do not have a specific timeline, and I have no idea how many meetings a month they would need to conduct, you may read into that however you wish.**

**Warnings: Same as last time, Yaoi, cursing, smut, you know the good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Hetalia, but feel free to read this anyway~**

* * *

><p>Four meetings later:<p>

Written neatly in my otherwise unused notebook are bits and pieces of the recordings for the past three meetings that I've decided to stare at Canada. Why Canada? See I am bored out of my mind at meetings, and had zeroed in on Canada because it didn't really seem to bother anyone when I watched him. I had tried to watch Rodrich, Elizaveta hadn't liked that, so I tried watching her, and well, she _really _hadn't liked that (I still have the concussion to prove it.) So then I'd set my sights on Feli, just for kicks and giggles, West was… less than happy about that… I still have the bruises to prove it. Then I realized that nobody seemed to notice this America-look-a-like. Even though he raised his hand – per West's rules – he didn't get called, ever. He never got upset over it either. I found out who he was after that – Canada.

_I've been watching him for a couple of meetings now,_ _and aside from a few times that America remembered him, or France hit on him, no one has really noticed him. Every time he meets my eyes he turns bright red, like the flag that's in front of him. I don't look away so he looks around a bit, the whole what's-he-looking-at gaze around the room._

_ Today no one has bothered him, yet. West's begun the meeting so I've begun my staring contest with him. He's not paying attention like he usually does. Maybe something's bothering him?_

"I object!" America stands and shouts at North Korea's updates on the UN's nuclear weapons search.

"You wanker, you can't object. It's just a progress report, sit down." Britain scolds him. _I wonder if Al's into that? Maybe Artie's always that way…_The thought startled me. I knew that the internet was getting a little dull and not doing as much for my awesome five meters as it once did, but still I hadn't thought I was that desperate, yet. I have also started to dream of blue-violet eyes, an odd change from the red-purple ones that consume my nightmares.

"Just because they aren't finding any, doesn't mean they aren't there. Ya geezer." The room erupted for several minutes after this. First there was the chorus of 'America's right' then there was the 'It's just a report' and 'The humans have to deal with it' some 'No we have to deal with it!' (Because let's face it nuclear arms scared the crap out of most of us, Japan had been bed ridden for months following the bomb-drop) and Britain and America going round and round over name calling.

Finally Germany got some control over the group. "SHUT UP!" It wasn't one of his more eloquent methods, but it worked just as well. That's when I went back to staring at my prey, I mean, uh, Canada: Which was harder to do than normal because he wasn't there. I wondered if I had turned into the rest of the idiots here and just lost the ability to see him. But then I remember how awesome I was and figured he slipped out during the scuffle.

"West!" I turned and shouted.

"WAS DUMMKOPF!" He shouted back at me. I was a bit surprised because he just wasn't a yeller, especially at me. So I waited a bit, and he calmed down. "Mir leid, was bruder?"

"I'm taking a break, I'll be back." I stood and left.

"That's a great idea. Let's take a break, be back in ten minutes." My brother said and the others mulled out of the room. I made my way done to the bathrooms and on the way back I saw the one I was normally staring at. His pet polar bear was at his feet. The thing didn't come with him all the time and I hadn't remembered seeing it in the meeting room, but I had been looking at his face, so I might have missed it.

"Uh, hey, you're uh, Canada right?" I said on the spur of the moment.

He looked up and looked around to make sure I was talking to him "Yeah" he said slowly looking like a bit of a cornered rabbit. "Y-you're, um, Pr-Prussia, r-r-right?"

"The one and awesome, that was some crazy argument in there huh?" I put my hand against the wall slightly leaning over him. He swallowed audible and made himself a little smaller.

"Y-yeah, Al- um America gets like that when he thinks he-he can." His stutter was cute I decided. Don't tell anyone, but I have a weak spot for cuteness. As long as it's awesome.

I opened my mouth to say something else. "Gilbert are you harassing the micro nations again?" Tonio came up behind me, pulling me away from the wall.

"This is no micro nation Tonio it is…. Um… an… Américaine…." France said furrowing his brow in concentration. Canada gave a small sigh.

"No, I'm Cana-" He was drowned out by another voice.

"Yo Francis, I'm over here, don't be saying shit behind my back." We turned to the American.

"I was not talking about you! I was talking about your continent. Imbécile" Francis called over to him.

"Oh-Okay" He said and went back to whatever he had been up to. When I turned back Canada was gone, all I could see was his polar bear trailing him around a corner.

Then Spain and France started talking and I ended up with them until the end of the break. He must have left after that because I didn't see him for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

><p>Seven meetings later:<p>

I hadn't approached the quiet nation since that one time. Today he seemed to be in a better mood though. I couldn't find his polar bear anywhere but that didn't mean the beast wasn't there, somewhere. I thought I might get my chance to approach him at this meeting again because I really wanted to talk to him, maybe see if he had a boyfriend, or something.

Okay so I was getting lonely, West had Italy – whether he knew it yet or not, Feli wasn't going anywhere, and West was just dense enough that he might not know yet – Antonio had Lovino and that kid was demanding, Francis had his pick of lovers though we all knew that the US and UK were his favorites… I wondered if they ever had a threesome… and then I became disgusted with the thought and the fact that I had thought of it. Though really are you going to put it past France's sexual prowess that he wouldn't have had them both at the same time?

I'm getting off topic again, fuck, that was happening more and more too. I had searched my favorite and some new sites for anything that might fix my dry spell. However it seemed like the only way I could get off was imagining Canada; which was creepy, like France creepy. So I thought that if I talked to him again maybe it would be less creepy. When I had tried to ask Francis about it he told me it was a crush. Which is absolutely fucking ridiculous, I'm a nation that's over 600 years old, and I would not have a crush. I couldn't. Crushes aren't awesome for the sole fact that they are from far away, and I'm an up-close type of person, verdamn.

Then he told me that I was a stalker. Me a stalker? That is even more cowardly and un-awesome than having a crush. Therefore I'm not a stalker, though I would be an awesome one if I were. Which brings me to where I am now, un-awesomely fidgeting trying to figure out a time to work my magic on the kid – and really when you're as old as me and Artie, everyone's a kid. I would continue this string of not-awesomeness for another three meetings. Let's face it, it's been a long time since I've had to approach someone about going out… try about a hundred or so years…

* * *

><p>Ten meetings later:<p>

Since tomorrow is the last day of the meeting, the night before is always a little like a cocktail-mingle party: A time for nations and their human care-takers/companions and such to talk and drink, and drink and talk, and make use of the rented rooms. Do not ask me who pays for it all; I know that when I host the meeting we stay in one of the hotels I own. No doubt that Brit owns this establishment.

"Yo, Francy-pants what's up?" Prussia strutted up to me.

"Must you call me that in public?" I asked sipping my wine and glancing about the room for the earlier mentioned Brit or perhaps that Américaine can be found somewhere, since Shelly (Seychelles) wasn't able to make it.

"Yeah, it annoys you which makes it even better," he chuckled, and my eyes landed on, Antonio.

"What seems to be the matter, mon ami?" I asked when he approached.

"Wait, wait, let me guess, it's about Lovino, isn't it?" Gilbert asked from beside me.

"Sí, it seems his hermano is with Ludwig again, and he can't stand it." Antonio said grabbing Sangria from a passing waiter.

"I've tried to talk to Luddy before and he insists that he's talked to Feli about it but Feli doesn't care" Gilbert explained grabbing a beer from the next waiter.

"I know, and I don't care mis amigos, I just wish that Lovi would give it up." He downed the whole glass and grabbed another as soon as it became available.

"Merde," those two little scoundrels emerged from the same hall with mussed hair and Alfred in his I-just-got-laid glow, Arthur was trailing in a less sour mood.

"Qué?" Antonio asked, and Gilbert chuckled again.

"Did they leave you out of their little 'get together' Francy-pants?" I turned to the man and glared him straight in his 'awesome' eyes.

"At least I can get laid, instead of staring across meetings hoping that, what's-his-name will realize you are staring at him, and not the wall _Gilbert_." I walked off to one of Alfred's companions, they would be easier to convince, and would hurt the dumb yankee more than it would ever hurt that incorrigible eyebrow island.

* * *

><p><em>Well that hurt<em>, I thought. "I think you hit a sore spot, amigo." Antonio was on his fourth glass of whatever, and already acting drunk. But that's what you get when you don't eat and drink. I texted the Italian _Ur mans drinking, might want 2 stop him_

"Whatever," I grabbed my tenth beer for the night, but I wasn't as bad off as Toni, I had eaten, and this British shit wasn't nearly as strong as I was used to. I scanned the room for the quiet Canadian that I've been watching for the past couple (ten) meetings, again he stayed to the wayside without any mortals or anything by him, sipping whatever it was he had (Ice wine, most likely) looking at his phone (watching the hokey game.)

I tried hard not think about him outside of meetings, I was still feeling a little stalker-esque, totally un-awesome. But I couldn't really quit thinking about him, ever. And it was getting worse. The dreams I was having about him were… in depth… I didn't even know him for Christ's sake. But I got bored blowing off work so I googled his country, ya know to see who he was and stuff. (Maybe be able to talk about something he cared about if I ever got the chance to talk to him again.) Apparently Francis and Artie were his father figures but neither one acknowledge him now at meetings. Neither does his brother America. Sometimes I wonder what he's doing. I've seen Cuba beat him up a time or two (or a hundred) for the bastard confusing him for that dipshit America. So I wondered if he was okay.

But that's the extent of it. I swear!

* * *

><p><strong>In my group of friends we have a France, whom I call Francey-pants all the time (btw I'm prussia in our group) that's why I included it~<strong>

**Onto Translations!**

Was Dummkopf - What idoit - German

Mir leid, was bruder - I'm sorry, what brother - German (Thank you nobody-xD for the correction)

Américaine - American - French

mon ami - my friend - french

sí - yes - Spanish

hermano - brother - Spanish

mis amigos - my friends - Spanish

merde - shit - French

Qué - what - Spanish


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back! Um I don't know all that much about Canada, or why he would have to visit France, but this seemed like a good idea when I wrote it. Please don't be offended if you're Canadian, I don't think that you would go to another country to settle stuff like this, I just need to set the stage. Désolé!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, cursing, more smut, fun stuff like that, kay?**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Still don't own Hetalia, that's Hidekaz's.**

* * *

><p>Sometime between meeting ten and eleven:<p>

I had to visit papa, because Québec was acting up again. He had to tell her once and for all that he wasn't going to annex her as a province of France. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Oui, who is it?" He answered and squinted at me until recognition finally lit his eyes, "ah Canada, mon ami, how are you?"

"Well, however I have a problem I was hoping you would clear up."

"But of course, come in, come in," He stepped aside to let me through.

"Mes amis, I will be right back, I have some family business to take care of," He said as we walked through the foyer past Prussia and Spain. Spain just nodded his head and went back to the drama on the TV. But Prussia turned around and our eyes met. His red ones had scared me when I first saw them staring at me across the meeting room. I don't know why he stares at me at the meetings. There are plenty of better people to stare at, and it's not like I sit right across from him or anything.

However after all of those meetings I began to harbor an increasing interest (cough crush cough) in him because maybe he could see me. Wouldn't that be great? To have someone who could recognize me all of the time as a friend (lover cough). Most of my relations mistook me for America if they did see me. Miguel still beat me up, and Ivan just got extra creepy when that happened…

"So Mathieu, what can I do for you?" Francis asked once we were alone in his study with the door shut.

"It's Québec; she's talking about seceding again…"

* * *

><p>He was here; which made sense because Francis was his father figure. But he'd never come over while I was here, and Francis forgot him just like everyone else did so I don't know that he had ever come over like this before.<p>

"Hey, amigo, you okay?" Antonio asked turning towards me.

"I'm awesome, why?"

"Because ever since Francis let… that country –"

"Canada," I interjected, slightly annoyed… just because… not because I liked the kid or anything.

"Yeah, him, ever since then you've been extremely quiet for you." He looked at me straight in the eye, like always.

"Just interested in the program I guess," I turned to stare at the TV – it was running a daytime drama, in French, so I didn't entirely understand it, but I was sure that there would be sex soon.

"Sure, whatever you say," He went on staring at me. I kept on thinking about Canada, poor, small, Canada, alone in a room, with Francis. Family relations were by no means a barrier when it came to bed-mates for a nation, especially not for Francis. He was a sex fiend. He could be doing it with him right now. We probably wouldn't even notice. Well not until Francis came out, flushed with his pansy hair messy.

This –for no reason at all – pissed me off. He didn't even remember Canada most of the time, why should he get to have sex with him? Not that I wanted to have sex with him, I just thought he deserved someone who was going to remember him.

"Gilbert, what's the name of the country that's with Francis right now?" Tonio was still staring at me; I was staring at the office door.

"Canada, why?" I turned to him; away from the door.

"Are you interested in him?"

"No," I turned back to the set; sure enough a couple was going at it like no tomorrow.

"I think you are lying, amigo."

"And why would the awesome me lie?"

"Because you don't want to be attracted to him, so you are lying to yourself."

"Why wouldn't I want to be attracted to that blonde haired cutie? He's a little thin, but if he's anything like Francis he knows what to do in the bedroom." _Oh Gott, what if that's why he's here? To get some more "experience" from his papa_. They were definitely doing it. "What makes you think that I'm attracted to him anyway?"

"One, you remember his name. Two, you just admitted that he was cute, and we all know you have a weakness for cute," he held his hand up as I opened my mouth "I meant _awesomely_ cute things. And three, you keep staring at the door with a worried expression on your face. Are you afraid that Francis is doing what Francis does best with Canada?" He finally remembered his name – not that I cared.

"I don't know what you are talking about, freund." I turned back to the TV. The program was running commercials for… French stuff. I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking of ways to interrupt Francis and Canada. If Tonio thought that they were going at it, then they were definitely going at it.

"Amigo, it's not good to lie to yourself." He pulled out his phone; it had to be Lovino –the ringtone was "pequeño tomate." He texted back, then must have silenced it because I didn't have to hear the next couple of texts come in while I contemplated Canada's escape.

* * *

><p>Now wasn't this an interesting text message: <em>Gil likes that guy u r wit now amigo. This might b the 1 he stares during the mtgs.<em>

"Did you get a hold of her?" Mathieu asked anxiously, while I waited on the office phone.

"Her secretary is patching me through now." I told him. Canada was the second largest country, but you wouldn't know that by looking at Mathieu.

His eyes are more violet compared to Alfred's sapphire blue, his hair is more like mine, he has a curl in the middle of his forehead, shorter, quieter, and I was comparing him to his brother – again.

"Bonjour Francis puis-je vous aider?" Quebec answered the phone.

"Becca, I was wondering why you would give Mathieu so much trouble?"

"You see, I wanted more say, but he is so stingy about being equal." I could hear her pout.

"He mentioned that you were talking about seceding?" I texted Tonio back, _It mayb something that could b good 4 both of them._

"I, might, have mentioned somethinglikethat…" She trailed. _I agree…I think. I dont kno much abt this other guy. But our amigo seems more interested in him than he has in any1 since WWII._

"Becca, please do not joke with Mathieu like that, it makes him uncomfortable." _How do we get them 2gether?_

"I know, I know, put him on s'il vous plait, I will apologize."

"Here Mathieu she is désolé," I handed the phone over. _Invite him 2 stay 4 dinner,_ the Latin country suggested.

_C'est magnifique__, brilliant idea._ "Okay, merci Becca, see you later." He hung up "Merci papa."

"Pas de problem Mathieu, would you like to stay for dinner?" It's always best to ask straight out.

"I would like to say yes, but don't you have friends over?" He looked nervous about it, _Invite Lovino as well._

"Nonsense, the more the merrier," _Already done._

* * *

><p><strong>The French soap opera thing, I'm pretty sure <em>every<em> soap opera has lots of sex for no reason so I'm possitive the French would too. There will be smutty smutt in the next chapter, promise~**

**Translations:**

Oui - yes -French

mon ami - my friend - French

mes amis - my friends -French

Mathieu - French for matthew, yes I did it too, so sue me, France just exudes french-ness even when you type for him.

amigo - friend -Spanish

Gott - God - German

freund - friend - German (Thank you again nobody-xD, I'm sorry that I keep messing up...):

pequeño tomate - little tomato - Spanish (Spain sings it in the Spamano I wrote, in case you're interested)

Bonjour Francis puis-je vous aider - Hello Francis can I help you - French

s'il vous plait - please - French

désolé - sorry - French

_C'est magnifique - _that's beautiful, but can also mean that's great - French

Merci - Thank you - French

Pas de problem - no problem - French


	4. Chapter 3

**The good stuff is toward the end~ Yes this is the longest chapter, and it looks like there will be at least one more chapter and then the epilouge after this. I apprieciate the reviews, especially from nobody-xD who corrected some of my German in the past couple of chapters (in case it notifies you when I re-upload a chapter, I'm deeply sorry.) **

**Warnings: Yaoi-smut, smut, and yaoi, some cursing, all that stuff you need warnings for**

**Disclaimer: It should be apparent by now that I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>We were at Francis' favorite restaurant. It was an impromptu set up. Lovino showed up – grumpy as always – and then Shelly came; therefore leaving just Canada and I dateless, so we went together.<p>

"So, if I can ask, why'd you come to see Francis anyway?" I asked trying to get him to loosen up. He shook as he picked up his second glass of wine. He needed to talk more…

"Who are you- oh lo siento Canada, I forgot you were with us." Tonio responded.

"Canada? Isn't that America's hat?" Lovino commented.

"Geographically speaking, but he is obviously a regular country Lovino." Francis turned to look at him "Relax Mathieu, you are among friends."

"Oui, it is so nice to meet another ex-colony of Francis'. Do you attend the world meetings regularly? I am unable to make them normally, so we must have missed each other." She said sweetly, trampling on my unanswered question.

"I normally make them, Seychelles. I just came over to ask Francis' help on something." He said quietly.

"Well that's a real definite answer Ice Bastard." Lovino pointed out, but I didn't really care, I was just trying to make conversation at this point.

"S-sorry, I can't really elaborate," he carefully sipped his wine again. Antonio tried to get Lovino to stop picking on Canada – or Ice Bastard. Shelly started a conversation with Canada – much to Francis' (and my) abject horror.

"Oh you don't have to call me Seychelles, you can call me Shelly. I mean we're kind of like family." She even went so far as to bat her eyes.

"Th-then p-please call me Mathew." He turned to me "you too Prussia, call me Mathew." I locked eyes with him; they were so blue they were violet.

"Call me Gilbert," I grinned stopping myself from adding _or awesome_.

"Oi, what about us Ice Bastard?" He quickly turned to fret over Lovino.

"O-of c-course, Spain, Romano, call me Mathew."

"Antonio; please, not so formal, and feel free to call him Lovino." Tonio said while Lovino glared at his lover.

We were finishing our plates when Tonio called out "Camarero!"

"Oui, Monsieur," the waiter came over.

"Más vino tinto, por favor," the waiter looked over to Francis.

"More red wine, please," Francis repeated.

"Of course Messieurs," he walked off.

"We're leaving, now." Lovino announced dragging Tonio along as he stood.

"¿Por qué mi tomatito?" He stumbled to a stand.

"Because you've gotten more drunk than you think and if you start singing we're going to have a problem." He started walking away.

"Pero mi tomatito…" Then they were too far away. Shelly and Francis were gone after another bottle of wine. By then I couldn't have cared less because I was talking to Mattie. It was mostly me, talking about my imperial days, but when he did talk it was refreshing to hear about Canada's history. He got what he wanted by just asking for it; just by doing it. No long drawn out battles or revolutions, it just got done.

"Messieurs, your bill was paid for by the other gentlemen that were with you earlier," the waiter replied when I internally cringed asking for the bill.

"Well that was nice of them," Mattie stuttered and stumbled less the more we talked.

"Let's go for some drinks then. There's a café closer to Francis' that serves German beer, and Francis' favorite wine. We're frequent patrons." I told him as we left.

"That sounds great Gil-bert," he paused like he wanted to call me Gil but wasn't sure.

"Gil's fine, I mean I've been calling you Mattie all night," I said and he walked closer to me to let another couple pass. He got close enough that our arms brushed. I was definitely turning into a pansy – getting excited over arms brushing.

* * *

><p>I was really getting drunk. Gil was getting rowdy, so maybe he was too. I was unable to think in a straight line though. "Gil, maybe we should head back…" I was quieter than normal.<p>

"What was that Birdie? You have to talk louder, you are too quiet." He laughed and slung his arm over my shoulders. He leaned in and breathed deep "your hair smells good." He licked the very tip of my ear and sent shivers through my body.

"Gi-Gil, st-stop" I blushed.

"Why," he said against my ear shivering again "is it because we're in public? I can change that." He finished with a nip to the bottom of my ear. I turned to face him knowing I was bright red.

Truth be told, I was amazed that he still remembered me. Alfred forgot me after his fifth drink; after Arthur's third he broke down into sobs; Francis left with at least one person after his first bottle; Ivan and drinking was a bad idea; and Miguel decided I was Alfred after number four. Gil had had wine at the restaurant and three pitchers of hard German beer here at the café.

"What Birdie? Do I have something on my face?" he asked while I was thinking. What happened next must have been the alcohol combined with prolonged exposure to Papa.

"Let me take care of it," I leaned in and planted a light kiss on his lips. I figured if he didn't like it he could reject it and I could blame it on the wine. However I was pretty certain he wouldn't. I mean he had been flirting right? At this point I was trying not to care.

* * *

><p>No way was I letting Birdie lead. I was the awesome one, and yet somehow he had kissed me first. I guess that answered the question of <em>Is he interested?<em>

I pulled him into a tighter embrace and kissed a little harder letting my tongue slip out to wet his lips. He pulled back – obviously impressed by my awesome kissing skills. He moved his hand up to my shoulder and leaned back in.

I lead this one from the start. Biting his lower lip so he would give me entrance, our tongues did battle for a moment until I masterfully subdued his. My hand found its way into his hair and I tilted his head slightly. Deepening the kiss and causing a little moan to escape. Do you know he tastes like maple syrup?

That's about the time there was a sound of something being settled harshly on our table followed by a sharp 'Ahem.' It was France so I'm sure the unfamiliar waitress I was currently glaring at had seen much, much worse.

"Your bill messieurs," Birdie was so red I was pretty certain it continued under his clothes – but I wanted to find out for myself. So I pulled my wallet out while he fumbled with his. He probably drank more than he planned because he was so nervous.

"I got it Birdie; just don't tell Francis or Tonio 'kay?" He just nodded causing his glasses to fall a little further down: he pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

I grabbed his hand before he returned it to his side "Let's borrow one of Francis' bedrooms," I mentioned as we left, bringing him into my side.

I kept him close as we shuffled along trying hard not to trip. Unfortunately it didn't work that well for Birdie. He stumbled so I wrapped my arm tighter around him. The next stumbled landed his back against a building in an attempt to catch himself. I hovered over him.

"Sorry, I don't normally drink this much," he frowned a little and I kissed him pressing him into the wall. He brought his hand up and I pressed that into the wall too.

Finally I let him breath, "Just a little further Birdie, and I'll be able to do more," He was blushing again, this time I wanted to see exactly how far that blush went. I popped the first button on his shirt. Then the second.

His hands cover mine "Not here Gil," his voice was so low. I gave him a light kiss. I took him by the waist and led him down the street. Francis' was literally around the next corner.

We made it there in record time.

He stumbled on the stairs going to the second floor –where all of the guest rooms were. I picked him up from the landing "Gil?" Slouching against the wall, he looked up at me from beneath his eyelashes. I made a low growl-type noise (definitely not a moan over his cuteness) and kissed him until he moaned again.

While he was distracted I worked on his shirt front, unbuttoning all the way down. I ran my pale hands up his naked torso, eliciting moans for me to feed on. "A few more steps," I murmured and replaced my arm around his waist. He nodded and as we climbed the last steps I noticed his hand under my shirt. I chuckled; it seems he wasn't the only one who had been distracted.

"Hm?" he hummed looking at me with bright eyes.

"Just amazed," I whispered and nipped his ear again. First unlocked door we came to I opened.

* * *

><p>He opened the door on a bedroom and we (I) stumbled inside. I stood next to the bed as he walked around to the other side taking his shirt off as he went. I slid my own off letting it settle on the floor. He opened the top drawer on his side, revealing a bottle of lube (well, I hoped it was lube, because I was so drunk it really could have been anything.) He turned with a wicked grin on his face.<p>

He walked back toward me, an intense look in his eyes. Once he stood in front of me he took my chin in his hand. "They say that alcohol releases inhibitions, but you just get quieter." His trademark chuckle slipped out again. He pulled me closer by my chin and assaulted me with another of his kisses.

It felt odd to moan over such little touches, but it had been a long time, and I was going to enjoy every sensation. I felt his other hand go to work on my pants. I moved my hands to his hips suddenly nervous. He broke the kiss.

"Relax Birdie, I'll go slowly for you," he licked the sensitive skin beneath my ear and slid his hand into my now open pants. He handled my member and the last of my working brain cells short-circuited.

He pushed me onto the bed. Pulling my pants off and kicking his aside. He looked down at me intensely; all I could do was stare back.

His skin seemed translucent in the moonlight, his red eyes stood out under his sliver-white bangs. I was amazed that this man saw me, _me_. Not my loud mouth brother, not through me, he actually saw me. And I wanted to be seen by eyes like his.

I sat up intent on showing him just how much I was enjoying this. His hand went through my hair, thumb and forefinger teasing my curl. I flopped back onto the bed with a pathetic noise. He laughed "So your curl is just like Feli's," he climbed onto the bed, towering over me. "Let's get rid of these," he took off my glasses and set them on the table above my head where he had left the bottle. He grabbed it now.

I reached between his legs as he brought his arm back, making him drop the bottle with a hiss. I was determined to show him just how much I was enjoying this. I slid my hand up and down his length, slowly adding more pressure with each stroke until I felt a hand on my own again. "Two can play at this game" he panted and worked me. I caved unable to consciously move my hand the way I was supposed to. Instead both of my hands ended up on his shoulders, trying to get leverage to move myself into his hand. Gil pulled away and I gave a short cry – the rest swallowed by his mouth.

He retrieved the fallen bottle as I fought with his tongue – losing. He tweaked my nipple and swallowed another moan. Then he rose up, splaying his hands against me. "Stay," he commanded and removed my arms from his shoulders. I whimpered a little unable to do much else. He pinched my other nipple and I gave another cry.

He lathered lube onto his member. I was captivated by the pale skin on pale skin unable to look away. Then he added some to his fingers – drenched them. It made me a little more excited, and nervous.

"Relax Birdie," He whispered, his mouth poised over my erection, "have you ever done this before?" Ruby eyes looked up over the plane of my body.

"N-not in a while," I stuttered over the question and felt his fingers at my entrance moving in a slow circle. In that moment I wasn't entirely sure as to what exactly I was doing – but I knew I didn't want to turn back. That thought and Gil's mouth made me relax. His mouth covered me and he entered a finger simultaneously.

I fisted the bed sheets, gasping at the sensation, and trying not to cry out.

He continued and added a second finger, scissoring them. The first two were always uncomfortable, and sometimes the third hurt, but right now the little concentration I could still pull off was on his mouth. He ran his teeth along the sensitive skin and I almost missed the third finger that entered me. A moment later he was satisfied with how much I was stretched and sucked hard on the head of my penis before moving on.

He crawled back up my body, kissing as he went and I was panting hard. He bit at my pulse when he reached my neck. He aligned himself with me and my stomach fluttered. I reached for his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist giving him a better angle to work with. "Ready Birdie." He breathed, I knew it wasn't a question, it was a warning. I nodded anyway.

He hit my prostrate on the first thrust and I couldn't help but cry out. Then he waited, and waited, and waited.

"Move, _please_" I whimpered trying to do it, unsuccessfully.

He started moving alright. With each stroke his tempo and force increased, every stroke hit that sensitive bundle of nerves, and I found myself moaning his name.

He slowed a little at this "Don't" I choked, trying to make the same amount of friction as before and loosened a leg to prop it against the bed, lifting myself.

His speed increased and soon I felt the return of his hand pumping me in time with his thrusts as I tried to rise to meet him.

My stomach was so tight. I was going to lose it soon. The fast pace we were going at was just too much for me. I came all over our stomachs moaning out his name louder than any other noise I had made all night. A minute later he stilled with his face in the crook of my neck muffling the noise he made as he came inside of me.

He slowly exited me and I whimpered a little more for the loss of him. He kissed my neck. "Matthew?" he whispered.

"Hm?" I ran my hand back up to his shoulder as he rose to tower over me again. I thought that even though I was completely spent, I would let him take me again in a heartbeat; just because he'd called me by my name, no one else's.

"Never mind," he moved my hair and kissed me again, with the same passion and energy he had at the start of the night.

* * *

><p>Birdie fell asleep soon after so I cleaned up then settled back beside him. Wasn't I an awesome bedmate? But I could hardly believe those eyes that he'd looked at me with. No matter how awesome I was, I've never seen anyone look at me like he had looked at me after sex.<p>

"_Mathew," I had said._

"_Hm?" he replied as I moved to gaze down on him._ The scene replayed again. Violet eyes had been at half mast, and held such adoration and respect it was unnerving. I didn't deserve it. He had started as something of an experiment that evolved into something else. Something I didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole.

"_Never mind" I told him and kissed him until he passed out._ Bringing me back to where I was now, staring down at his naked form. Why had he looked at me like that? I didn't think I could take it. I hadn't been with anyone since I'd come back from living with that Russian bastard. I still sometimes woke up and thought I was there. What if I woke up that way tomorrow? I couldn't chance it.

I got out of the bed. I couldn't let him see me like that. It was better for him to think me a dick that walked off in the middle of the night after drunken sex, then to have him see me panicking trying to figure out why the fuck I wasn't in my own bed. I put my pants on and picked up the rest of my clothes. He turned onto his side and pulled a pillow close to cuddle. _That could be you_ my subconscious whispered. "Shut up," I mumbled.

I shut the door as quietly as I could. "Leaving just like that, ami?" Francis was standing at the end of the hall in front of his bedroom door.

"I could ask the same of you freund," I shot at him, not looking up (partly because I could tell he was stark naked just from my peripheral, I did not need to look at it full on, again.)

"Just sneaking away to get some extra sheets, Shelly always takes them." He sauntered (the only appropriate way to describe Francis' walk) down the hall to where I stood.

"Can't you put on some fuckin' pants," I concentrated on anything but him.

"It doesn't bother you as much as you make yourself believe. In any case what is your excuse for leaving Mathieu so soon?" He walked into another bedroom and came out with the sheets wrapped around him.

"Just because…" Francis knew why; he shouldn't ask stupid questions.

"That is not an answer, and I think that you should go back in there. Mathieu will understand if you explain; I'm sure." He came closer.

"I'm not."

"You know that Russia is his neighbor right?" I looked up sharply at him "Alfred used to talk to Mathieu during the Cold War about what Russia was doing from what I remember. Every once in a while Russia recognizes Mathieu. But I hear he more often than not confuses him for Alfred, and you know how their relationship is." There was no relationship between Russia and America, they had sex as far as I knew but that was the extent. Did that mean that Russia confused Birdie for America and tried something with him before? I had no idea what it meant. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know either.

"Doesn't matter," I lied and turned to the staircase.

"You still haven't given me an answer," He said to my back.

"And you're not going to get one," his hand appeared on my shoulder as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Gilbert, I don't think you should leave like this, it's not good for you to be alone." He was worried, he pretended not to be, but he always worried.

"I'm fine alone, I'm happy alone," I recited.

"You are not mon ami, not before the war, not after it, and not now." I looked into his blue eyes; they were not the beautifully almost-purple eyes that I had been looking into all night.

"I can't," I was definitely turning into a pansy. It was that Russian bastard's fault. I had gone with him to save West. The allies had split up the country after the damn war, and Ludwig was so distressed over what the Furor had done to the people I couldn't make him go with that sadistic bastard. So I let that dipshit America take him and I walked off with the insane Ivan. I was strong enough to take it, I was a Knight: Once upon a time…

"You can Gil," He said and turned me back around. I stared at the door like it would bite me if I got too close to it. "Go on Gilbert, you are probably so exhausted that you won't dream at all tonight." They weren't dreams; they were fucking nightmares. "It will –"

"If you say it'll be good for me one more time, I'm going to punch you in the face and walk away," I told him before he finished his sentence.

"I was just going to say that it will be good for him too, he's a bit shy, but I'm sure you can fix that," he pushed me toward the bedroom.

"Fine," I walked the rest of the way, "See you in the morning."

"Bonne nuit," he said as I reentered the room. Birdie still had his arms wrapped around that pillow. I carefully extracted it and slid onto the bed.

"Gil," he mumbled.

"Sorry, go back to sleep," I brushed his hair away from his face again.

"Bonne nuit," he settled back into sleep.

I chuckled lightly and responded "Gute Nacht."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm do I smell plot? I hope so~ Yeah there's a little depression-angsty-ness I hope you don't mind.<strong>

**Translation-Time!**

lo siento - I'm sorry - Spanish

Camarero - Waiter - Spanish

Monsieur - Mister - French

Más vino tinto, por favor - More red wine, please - Spanish

Messieurs - Misters - French

Por qué mi tomatito - Why my small tomato - Spanish

Pero mi tomatito... - But, my small tomato... - Spanish

Bonne nuit - Good Night - French

Gute Nacht - Good night - German

**Thank you Black-Wolf-Warrior for the correction, I do not want to offend anyone ecspecially people serving food. :)**

**Oh I had a review from a Nami, without a return email and I just wanted to them: sure, Lovi and Mattie can be friends. It's not going to come up in this story, but they're both rather permanant lovers of members of the Bad Touch Trio (at least in my head-cannon) so I'm sure they get along. Plus with Mattie being so quiet he probably doesn't annoy Lovino all that much.**


	5. Chapter 4

**:D I'm sooooo happy at how many people like this. This is the last chapter in the story-part of it, the epilogue is just going to be smut, so feel free to stick around for that too! Alright this part's going to be a little serious, so prepare yourselves. **

***This chapter probably showed up on some alerts as being a 'new chapter' it's not, it's just that I got a review that corrected the German word for thank you, it should all be fixed now, and I apologize, I know better, I'm so sooo sorry. **

**Warnings: Same as the rest of the story**

**Disclaimers: Still sure that Hidekaz owns Hetalia, not me...**

* * *

><p>We had been dating for a month when it happened. Now a month had passed since and he still hadn't talked to me about it. The first time we slept together was at Francis' but we had gone on dates and slept at each others places. He was an <em>awesome <em>lover but a month ago I had woken up to find him in my bed - in pain. He was screaming and thrashing. I hadn't known what to do, I wasn't even sure he was awake.

I grabbed his shoulder to stop him from falling off the bed, but he just pulled harder away - falling faster over the bed. He said that he didn't want to be touched be my "fucking filthy hands." I knew that he wasn't awake at that point. I yelled his name and he jumped up facing me, his shoulder and hip already turning red from where he had fallen on the hard wood floor. He was tense like he was ready for a fight. Then he saw me, blinked and ran out the room. The door to the shower was locked and he didn't come out for close to two hours. I had given up yelling after the first hour, and then heard the shower faucet come on. I spent another forty-five minutes sitting outside until I heard the water finally go off. Hoping that pancakes would cheer him up a little, or calm him down, or just show him that I cared, I busied myself with them.

As nations we lived long lives, we carried more than our fair share of scars and every once in a while something happens that takes decades or centuries for us to completely deal with. Greece told me once that sometimes he wakes up with Japan clutching his middle and blood running down his chin. It's from the lip he's biting so hard, trying not to scream. He told me the bomb drop did that to him. We all understand why it happened, even if we don't approve of it, even if we didn't and don't like it. We understand the humans' reasoning. That doesn't mean the scars fade completely, or overnight.

He came out and I gave him a small smile but he just looked away. He was ashamed, and it was not a look he wore well. "I made pancakes Gil," I said gently and placed the plate of four in front of him where he'd sat upon coming in.

"Danke" his voice cracked from being dry and I got him a cup of coffee. I sat across from him at the small table with my own pancakes so he wouldn't feel so awkward.

He took a sip after I sat down. We sat for a moment in an uncomfortable silence before I asked the dreaded question, "Do you want to talk about it?" He lifted his head and his eyes said he was scared. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how. I wanted to hold him, but I was sure he wasn't ready for that just yet.

"No" he finally answered putting his head back down and taking a very small piece of the top pancake to eat.

"I'm here if you want to, I'll listen whenever you need me to, okay?" I told him and didn't start eating until he looked at me. Fear was still in his eyes but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier, there was something else there now, but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Danke" He said again, still looking at me. Then went back to eating.

I smiled "Anytime," and dug into my pancakes.

Like I said that was a month ago. And while I wasn't greatly surprised that he still didn't want to talk about it I was surprised at the distance he was putting between us. He hadn't called for a date in almost three weeks; I had been making all the plans. We also hadn't fucked since then either. It wouldn't have bothered me as much if he would have at least spent the night once or twice, or let me stay at his place a couple of times. I wasn't going to push him, but I wasn't ready to take this lying down either. He was the best relationship I had. Two. Whole. Months. And he still remembered who I was, I never had to remind him, and he could always see me. I wasn't going to let this go so easily.

I just wanted my boyfriend back, but I didn't know how to. So I called the only person I thought might have some idea. "Hello Germany? This is Canada, America's brother. I've been dating Prussia for the last two months." I waited for him to remember me.

"Ja right, Canada, are you looking for bruder? I'm not sure where East disappeared to at the moment-"

"No, Germany I called to talk to you. I have a problem…"

* * *

><p><em>I don't get what West's problem is; he knows how to clean the damn house by himself he doesn't need me.<em> I thought walking up to the house, that had to be the reason for his "get home now" call. Yeah I had house-cleaning duties because he did actual work for the country and I slacked off, so as punishment I had to clean, but he could clean the damn house every once in a while, I just hadn't been up to it the last month.

I opened the door and saw Mattie sitting on the couch next to West. It was an odd scene since 8 times out of 10 West couldn't see him. "Hallo," I said to them shutting the door and walked over giving Mattie a peck on the cheek and then sitting in the chair next to the couch instead of on it with him. "I, uh, didn't expect you. Were you waiting long?" I had been trying to back track with Mattie.

The first month we were together it was so good; I hadn't wanted it to end. But then I had an episode, a bad one. A shiver ran up my spine at the memory of it. I hadn't been sleeping well since, too afraid that it would happen again. I thought that I had gotten over the damn nightmares, it had been almost five years since I had had one that bad. But that night, I had been beyond the point of exhaustion. Mattie had taken me moose hunting, because he knows I liked hunting. We had tracked one all day, and still hadn't found the damn bastard.

We were exhausted, and cold; so cold. In order to warm up we had amazing awesome sex, like we always did. It had been a long day; I figured I would sleep on through the morning with how tired I was. I let my guard down instead. _It had been such a good day, why had I had that stupid nightmare?_ I thought for the millionth time.

I didn't want Mattie to see me like that, weak and out of my mind. Now that he had I was sure that he was going to break up with me. Now he knew I wasn't as awesome as I lead people to believe. That's why I started to distance myself, so it wouldn't kill me when he finally decided to call it off. I don't think I could have handled it straight afterward, and even though it would still hurt, I would probably survive now.

"So whatcha guys watchin'?" I tried to kill the silence. How I hated all this silence.

West turned off the TV and turned to me, he opened his mouth, then sighed. He tried three more times before just saying "Bruder, I think we should talk. Mattie told me about what happened a month ago. If you don't want to talk to me, or if you don't want to talk to him that's fine. We'll call over Francis, or Antonio, Eliza, or even Rodrich if you'd prefer. But Matthew is worried about you. That's why he told me." I looked from my brother, still shocked by what he had said, to Mattie. He didn't look repentant about telling Ludwig, and he didn't look at me with pity, like so many of them had when I came back. No, he was concerned, as though I had a cut that needed to be tended. He was really worried.

"I don't want to lose you Gil, I miss being close with you. You've been putting space between us since that day, and I don't know how to cross it Gil. You wouldn't talk to me and I didn't want to hurt you more by pressing you." He placed his hand on the arm of the chair, he could have easily grabbed my hand, but he wanted me to make that decision. "I'm here if you need me, and I want to be here Gil. I want to help you anyway I can. I miss you." His fingers inched forward, and I grabbed him. For a northern country you would think that he was cold, but he wasn't, his skin was always warm. He gave me a soft shy smile.

"West," I whispered praying that he heard me.

"Ja?"

"Can you leave us alone for a while?" my voice still surprisingly quiet.

"Ja, I'll be in my office if either of you need me." He said as he walked upstairs. I waited until I heard the office door shut.

"He says his, as though I have one too." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Come sit with me?" Mattie said and patted the seat West had vacated on his right. I sighed and stood up, settling back down next to him.

"I don't know where to start." I told him truthfully "I don't like to think about it."

"Start wherever you want. I'm a good listener, I'll figure it out." He said taking my hand again. I stared down at our hands and started at the end of World War II.

* * *

><p>I had listened to him for hours, sometimes straining to hear when he wanted to whisper, and holding him when he had started to cry. It was difficult for him to talk about this, I knew it would be that's why I had waited, but I thought it would also be good for him to get it off his chest. I was secretly happy that he had told me, and that he hadn't chosen anyone else. I would have waited for him and stood by him if he had, but I was still happy that he had chosen me.<p>

He told me most of what happened, what Ivan had done to him, and what his country had gone through during the time of Russian occupation. I suspect he left out some bits though, pieces he was trying hard to forget, and things he was too ashamed to admit to completely, but I could fill in the blanks. Ivan was not a nice person; he deserved to be locked away in a mental institute because the kindness had been beaten out of him. Most of us knew what had made Ivan this way, all the internal fighting and famines had stunted him somehow; it still didn't excuse what he had done. Still, we couldn't start another world war; we just had to pray that Ivan grew some kindness.

The moon was dropping out of the sky by the time Gil finished telling me about the nightmare that he had had a month ago. He apologized for putting distance between us, and confessed that he thought I was going to dump him for being un-awesome. I couldn't help it, I laughed at it. I felt bad afterward but I said "Gil, you are stuck with me, one little nightmare isn't going to have me running for the hills. Our lives are pretty hard, and I think we're made out of tougher stuff because of that. We have to stand with our friends and family, whether they're hurt or happy, whether we're supposed to be enemies or close friends. So I'll be here for you, no matter what. Me, Matthew Williams, even if someday Canada and Germany aren't on speaking terms, I'll still be here." I kissed his forehead. His eyes were still redder than normal from crying.

"Thank you Mattie." He said, and we settled into the couch side by side, closer than we had been in more than a month.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour" I told him settling my face against his chest listening to his steady heart beat.

"Gute nacht mein Liebe." He whispered as we fell asleep, neither one worried about nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>So um there's a metion of Giripan, because for some reason I think that Greece and Canada would be friends... like a mutual quiet connection -shrugs- <strong>

**Also Prussia does the cleaning because he has a cleaning game and I vaguely remember them saying something of his cleaning skills on the wikia-Hetalia site. If you think the Prussia says Awesome to an annoying extent, I apologize, but I see that as maybe one of his coping mechanisms, but that's just me. **

**The Ivan thing is also on the wikia site as being something that Hidekaz said... I think, I haven't gone through the profiles in a while. And yes France (you know who you are) Russia does deserve to be locked up, and you know it!**

**I think that's all I wanted to say, thanks for the reviews I look forward to more~ :D**

**Translations!**

Danke - Thanks - German

Ja - Yeah/Yes - German

Hallo - Hello - German

Bonne nuit, mon amour - Good night, my love - French

Gute nacht mein Liebe - Good night my love - German

**Um, I prolly won't update tomorrow, but definetely by Monday the last chapter will be up.**


	6. Epilogue

**This is just a smutty epilogue, because I know you want one! Think of it as my way of saying, Thank You for, one sticking around this long, and two correcting me when I don't use proper foreign language. Please enjoy! -bows deeply-**

**Warnings and Disclaimers are the same~**

* * *

><p>"That was a nice dinner." Birdie called from the dining room where he was cleaning up. After our talk, the past couple of months have been better than great. I hadn't had another nightmare yet, but I didn't worry about them either.<p>

He had thrown a dinner for our respective families. Bruder and Feli had come from my side, and America and Artie had come for him. America still didn't like the idea of us being together, but he would get over it. I saw Mattie leaning over the table, possibly cleaning it. That gave me an idea so I ran back to the sink where he kept a bottle of lotion.

He was standing up now, "Hey birdie, I think you missed a spot" I walked up behind him.

"Where?" He looked at the table with a little frown on his face.

"Here, let me help" I leaned him over and into the table.

"Gil, I have dishes to do," He whined then gasped when I ground into him.

"They'll still be there when we're done." I reminded him, grinding again.

"I guess you're right." He said a little breathlessly.

"Of course I'm right," I had permission now so I pulled his pants down, and got him to step out of them. I unbuttoned my own not surprised to see my own manhood jump out of the confines; it never ceased to amaze me how hard he made me.

"Gil," he moaned as I circled a finger around his tight entrance.

"Yes?" I chuckled then draped myself over him, and ran my hands up underneath him, opening his shirt and tweaked a nipple, all while grinding against his bare ass. His moan was music to my ears. I ran my hands back down his body to his manhood. Another moan as I gripped it harder than necessary.

He was already hard, all I had to do was run my thumb over his slit and, "Gil!" he cried as I spread the pre cum around the head of his penis. "Stop teasing me" he panted.

"But why? It's so much fun." I moved my hand to his sac and lightly gripped that. I buried my face in his neck and gently bit. Another moan, so I fingered his entrance, lightly at first then carefully moved in.

"Please," He begged, and I pulled the finger out.

"Please what?" I squeezed his ass, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"Please stop teasing," He did a half turn so I could see his face. He was panting hard. I found I loved the look on his face, it was full of want. "I need you Gil." _Now I _have_ to stop teasing him_ I thought with a smile. I grabbed the lotion from earlier and put some on my member, then on my fingers.

"Look at me for a moment," I asked once he turned back around, he obeyed, that pleading look still in his violet eyes. I placed two fingers at his entrance than leaned over and kissed him deep, moving my fingers in at the same time. He was breathless when I finally let his mouth go. The third one moved in.

"AH, Gil!" He shouted arching into the fingers. I didn't stop moving them; I searched for that sensitive area of nerves. "GIL!" _Found 'em_, I thought contentedly. I loved making him scream.

I pulled out of him after another minute, satisfied that I wouldn't hurt him, much. I lined us up, bending over I kissed his neck and placed my hands on his hips. Slowly I entered him. It nearly killed me to go so slowly, but I wanted to draw this out. When I finally filled him I pulled back just as slowly, the noises I heard from him were wonderful. I did this about two more times until I heard "Faster Gil, PLEASE" Always so polite this one. So I went faster, and harder, soon he was off the ground and I was pounding into him probably too hard, but it felt so good.

Remembering that he needed something from this too, I wrapped my hand back around his manhood. The only thing he was saying at this point was my name, and I found myself repeating his.

I worked him until he was close, then I pinched him at the base. "Gil Please," he said again,

"Please what? Harder?" I pushed him harder and his moan turned into a scream.

"No Gil let me co-" The last word got overpowered by another scream.

"Let you what?" I leaned closer keeping the same pace, though I wasn't fooling him I was going to come any second now and then it would all be over anyway.

"Gil Please!" He said again, and I let him go, he came right away, another scream falling from his lips and his walls tightened around me. I saw white lights for a while before slowly falling to the floor with him. "Gil" he whined again in my lap, and I realized I was still inside him. We maneuvered slowly, a sharp gasp when I finally exited him. And then I held him, leaning up against a chair.

"Those dishes will be there in the morning still, won't they?" He whispered, drifting off to sleep.

"Should be," I commented, and moved the hair out of his eyes to stare at his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
